


'Til I Save Your Heart (And I Take Your Soul)

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Murdock, collection of short fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Collection of short unrelated fics, mostly featuring trans!Matt.





	1. And I Was Making You a Wish In Every Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so here’s trans!Matt having a huge ass crush on Foggy. Based on an old HIMYM episode.
> 
> If I do write more MattFoggy fic, y’all can just assume Matt is trans, because that’s what I live for.
> 
> Additional note: the timeline on this is vague. I’m on the last episode of The Defenders, and I haven’t seen the last season of Daredevil (because I’m scared.)

Matt’s crush on Foggy had a peculiar ebb and flow, a tide seemingly summoned by the most mundane of situations: a stray compliment, a steamy dream, a song sung enthusiastically out of tune, a particularly witty sentence uttered quietly between them, or even a soft sigh pushed passed Foggy’s thick, kissable lips. (Oh, how Matt’s fingertips ached to trace the attractive seam of his mouth just one more time.)

The most recent iteration of Matt’s infatuation, begotten by Foggy’s generous chuckle at a terrible quip he had made a week prior, crashed over him with the force of a tidal wave. (And he had been doing so well, too! Three whole years had passed since his last _episode_.)

Tragically, however, the ship carrying any chance of a romantic relationship between them had long sailed. Foggy hadn’t been attracted to Matt since the end of their first year of college. Before that time, Matt took little advantage of Foggy’s amorous affections, as he had, with all the immaturity of an adolescent, tied his gender identity to his sexuality. The moment Foggy made a clumsy attempt at flirtation, Matt turned him down (gently) in an effort to protect his fragile masculinity.

Had it not been for his past toxic views, where could they have been? Married? With children?

Matt giggled at the thought, at a rather inappropriate time, if the sudden lull in conversation between he, Karen and Foggy was any indication. (The rest of the bar’s clatter carried on, as usual, but Matt’s friend’s silence drowned it out. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, churning with sudden shame.)

“See? I have one fan,” Foggy chuckled a moment later.

Warmth raced to Matt’s cheeks.

“Alright,” Foggy started, before lightly pounding their tiny table with what sounded like his opened palms. “Can you two hold down the fort while I take the Browns to the Superbowl?”

“Ew, Foggy, come on,” Karen complained with a groan.

Matt barked out a long, loud laugh.

“Karen is staring at you like you’ve grown a second head - how many has he had?” Foggy rushed to say with a single breath.

Karen took Matt’s beer bottle from his loose grasp and shook it, sloshing the rather abundant liquid left within its confines. “Half of one.”

“What?” Matt whined, defensive despite the cold, nervous sweat collecting on his forehead. “That was funny. Foggy’s funny. He’s just really, really funny when he wants to be.”

Another pregnant pause stole the air between them.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll be right back,” Foggy said with slow, measured syllables. That wasn’t all; Matt could feel Foggy’s wild gesturing in his direction. He translated it roughly to “don’t let him have any more drinks.”

After Foggy’s distinct footsteps trailed into the men’s restroom, Karen leaned across their table to whisper, “You know, I heard a rumor that Foggy’s thinking of taking you to the prom.”

That -? “What?”

“Come on, Matt,” Karen snorted. By the slight creak of her chair, Matt knew she had leaned back in her seat. “You’re acting like a cheerleader swooning over the star quarterback. You keep playing with your hair, giggling at everything he’s saying, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you touching him at every opportunity.”

There was no use denying her assertion; Matt’s acting abilities didn’t hold a candle to Karen’s deductive reasoning. Instead, he groaned, “Is it that obvious?”

“I’m pretty sure Foggy might also be blind, because there is no other explanation for why he hasn’t picked up on it.”

Well, Matt had that going for him. If Foggy was oblivious to his feelings, intentionally or not, it would certainly avoid any inevitable awkwardness. He just needed to cool it until his crush simmered down from a boil.

“You should just ask him out on a date.”

Matt sputtered on nothing. Around a forced smile, he asserted, “What, no, he doesn’t see me like that.”

Karen made a noise between her teeth. Under her breath, she muttered, “At least you have an excuse for your blindness.”

“What?”

A familiar heartbeat grew louder and louder.

“Oh look who it is, it’s Foggy, he’s back, hi Foggy,” Karen greeted with an exaggerated flair.

“I’m not going to like what you guys were talking about, am I?” Foggy joked, though there was a slight nervous tremble to his words.

Karen made a noise of consideration. “I don’t know too much about that.”

Matt could practically hear the wink in her voice. Uh oh. That was never good.


	2. And I Know That I'm Slow in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Male Pregnancy (not explicitly stated whether it’s trans!Matt, ABO, Superhero shenanigans, or just plain ol’ mpreg, let your imagination run wild, folks.)

_Foggy. Foggy. Foggy._ **  
**

The electronic voice of his iPhone beckoned Matt awake from a state of half-consciousness. Truly, it was a mockery of sleep, but recently, that was the best rest his body could succumb to.

Slowly, and with a herculean amount of effort, Matt’s hand reached the phone on his nightstand. With light, tired taps to the device, he answered his husband’s call, placing it on speaker phone. “Hello?”

_“Hello gorgeous! How’s my entire world?”_

Despite exhaustion bogging Matt’s entire being in a syrupy stupor, his smile came easily. He placed a hand on his distended middle, and a flood of warmth washed over him. “We’re good.”

_“And by that groggy-as-hell ‘good’, I take it you tried to nap while Jackie had other plans?”_

“It’s like he thinks it’s playtime every time I lie down,” Matt chuckled around a grin. “But, I don’t mind. I like feeling him move.”

_“Ah! And there’s that Catholic guilt, right on cue. You know you’re allowed to complain, right? I’m pretty sure that’s, like, a legal right pregnant people have.”_

“I’m not complaining,” Matt insisted. However, with a slight hint of sarcasm, he added, “Every part of this miracle has been an utter joy, Foggy.”

Foggy’s guffaw triggered Matt’s own giggle. _“Of course! How could I forget God’s hand in all of this? My bad. I’ll go to Mass with you this Sunday to make it up to Him. Oh! Speaking of things that are completely out of character for me, I just ate a chicken caesar salad for lunch, and I’ll be home a little later than usual ‘cause I’m going to my kickboxing class.”_

Foggy’s pride and desire for validation was as evident as the sound of an explosion. It was like dealing with a puppy who had just performed a trick in exchange for a treat. Matt released a small sigh. “I want it on the record that I did not insist you do any of those things, counselor.”

_“I know, Matty! This is all coming from me, babe, I promise. I need to be there for Jackie as long as I can, and if that takes being good with God, or getting healthy, or whatever, I’m going to do it.”_

Matt’s heart stuttered in his chest. His stomach made small, pleasant rolls. By God, he loved this man!

 _What a great father you’re going to have, Jack_ , Matt thought to himself as he rubbed the curve of his belly.

_“Alright, I’m heading back into the office. You enjoy that maternity leave we’ve so graciously given you.”_

“Thanks Foggy,” Matt groaned theatrically.

_“I’ll have my ringer on, just in case. Call me if you feel anything, okay?”_

“What if I just feel really hungry?” Matt joked. Though, now that he mentioned it -

_“Do you? Are you hungry? I don’t have a meeting until two, I can get you some-“_

“Bye, Foggy, I’ll see you after your kickboxing class. Love you.”

_“Love you, too, sweetheart. Love you both.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments makes me happy, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments validate my existence, thanks in advance!


End file.
